Marriage situations
by Black and Green
Summary: Sequel To Memories. She was ready, he was ready. But hey, where did Itachi, the fangirls and Sakura's father come from? Complete
1. When did we fall for eachother?

THE CATS OUT OF THE BAG!THE SPECIAL SUPRISE IS THE SEQUAL!PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE TRY TO REVEIW.P.S.DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE A CRITIC!

* * *

The two lovebirds went to their house.Oh how happy they were.Sakura put on her P.J's while Sasuke waited for her in the bedroom.Sakura got dressed rather slowly.Her heart was still racing.The Uchiha Sasuke had just prposed to her.He even admitted he loved her before!Her life seemed to be perfect.Well,seemed.She was still wandereing if Itachi was lieing about her father being alive.What if he was?That would help her out!

Sakura entered the bedroom.Sasuke was lying on the bed waiting for her.She laid down on his chest.Her heart still racing.Unknown to her Sasuke's was doing the same.He was going to marry the girl he loved most.Hey!How would you feel?(Damn straight nervous!)

"So are we going to plan the wedding now?"he asked.Sakura looked at him.

"Just a little bit,"she answered.She put her head down on his chest again."So what time of the year?"she asked.Sasuke thought.'I have the perfect time.'

"Spring,"he answered.She looked at him and gave him Since-when-did-you-like spring? look."What?"he said."Summer is too hot,Winter is too cold and fall is just to messy,"he said.Sakura still looked at him with her look.

"Right,"she said sarcastically."Then your gonna explain why spring because its the rainy season,"she said.She began to tickle him.To her suprise he began to laugh.Sakura gave and evil grin.'This is could be fun.'she thought."I never knew you were ticklish."

"Stop!"he yelled between his laughs.She didn't listen though.She continued to tickle him with her evil grin.Sasuke thought of a way to get out of this.His mind made a perfect plan.It was his turn to grin.He pulled her face down to a passionte kiss.She stopped and pulled her hands to his neck.He pulled his hands to her waist.They finally pulled away for breath.

"That did it,"she said.He grinned.Sakura couldn't resist a blush.She felt comfortable with it though.

"You should do that more often,"he said.

"Sasuke!"she said while she playfully punched him in the arm."Maybe I will,"she said.Sasuke blushed this time.She looked at him and laughed."Hah!"she laughed.I knew that would work!"Sakura grinned.'She was setting me up from the start.'he thought.

"We should be going to sleep,"Sakura said yawning."We have a big day ahead of us,"she continued.'Game over.'Sasuke thought.'Or maybe not.'Sasuke nodded.Sasuke pulled her close.He was about to fall asleep with his thought to be asleep konochi(Don't know how to spell.Please review how to if possible.Thanks.)when suddenly..

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"she asked.He looked at her.Her jade eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"To tell the truth,"he said."I fell in love with you when you began to live with me,"he answered."How about you?"he asked.Sakura pulled his head down so she could whisper something in his ear.He looked at her.Then they pulled into a kiss.

_'When I first met you of course.'

* * *

_

How cute!So do you like it?Please reveiw! 


	2. Making plans

Whoo ho chapter 2 is up.Anyway thanks for the revs on how to spell Kunoichi!Please reveiw after you finish reading the chapter.Thanks.

* * *

The couple woke up just like the last night.(Read memories to know if you don't know this is the sequal.)Sakura and Sasuke's chest and them of course naked.Sasuke was the first one to wake up.He saw Sakura sleeping next to him.He didn't even bother waking up this time.Then it struck him.What was tommarow now?'Oh crap.'he thought.(Whats tommarow is gonna be a secret right now.Read on to find out.)Sakura woke up in a minute or so after he did.

"Good morning,"he said.

"Uhh!To sleepy!"she cried out.Sasuke couldn't resist a chuckle at this.Then he waited until Sakura was fully awake."Good morning,"she siad."So are we planning the wedding things today?"she asked.He nodded in approval.She got up and so did he."Well better get started."

"So what should we do today?"he asked.

"We can chose what day.I think that if you wanted it in spring then in May.Then May 17 for how old we got married,"(Woohoo thats my birthday!)she said.

"Wow!I never thought of that,"he said.Sakura smiled.Then he looked at her."Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you asked why spring?"he asked.

"Yes."

"Well Sakura means cherry blossom and I heard that they bloom in the spring,"he said.'I finally said it.'he thought.She looked at him.

"Thats romantic,"she said.He blushed."Thats cute,"she continued.He looked at her.Her eyes were staring at his blushing face.

"Well um..um..we should pick the flowers or something,"he said blushing a bit more.His voice was panicky.Sakura resisted a giggle.

"Alright,"she said.She went to the bathroom to change.Well to put her clothes on.Sakura put on her training outfit and so did Sasuke.He put his arm around her.

"Lets go,"he said.Sakura nodded in approval.

* * *

Well how was that?Short I know.Please review.Plus thanks(again.)Kunoichi! for the reveiws on how to spell Kunoichi!That really helped.This story is definatly going to get action and romance with maybe some new charecters.Sorry that I don't include them all.Anyway write to ya later! 


	3. No arguments on love

The couple left the house.When walking they were holding hands,People stared and talked about it.Sasuke and Sakura just ignored them though.The fangirls were another problem though.They were glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Just ignore them,"Sasuke said.You didn't have to tell her twice.Sakura let go of his hand and grabbed his arm instead.

"I'll do just that she said with a smile.Their day past by quickly.They chose of course the date,flowers and place.The flowers took to long.Ino wouldn't let the couple go until every single flower was put the right way for the wedding.The couple just wanted cherry blossoms or aka Sakura flowers."That was quick,"she said.Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe I should redecorate?"he asked.She looked at his house.His living room just had a tv and a couch.In the bedrrom all he had was his bed and clothes.

"Alright,"Sakura said."We can make it blue if you want?"she asked.Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Yeah I'am liking that,"he said.

"Alright,"she said."But we have to make a deal."

"Alright,'he said."What deal?"

"You have to come with me to get the furniture.I don't want us to argue with what to get,"she said with a puffy pouty face.He chuckled and gave her a kiss.

"I would never wnt to argue with you,"he said. with a smile.Sakura smiled.She looked at the clock.

"Good,"she said."We should go to sleep,"she said."We have a long day tommarow,"Sasuke nodded.Sakura put on his P.js and Sasuke changed into his sleeping boxers.They went to bed.Sakura snuggled in Sasuke's arms."What should we do tommarow?"she asked.

"Pick out outfits and maybe pick furniture,"he said.Sakura nodded.The two drifted to the dreamworld in eachothers arms.

The two woke up at 9:00 a.m.The two put on their other set of training outfits.Sakura had a black miniskirt with pants under them.She also wore her black tanktop.Sasuke wore his black outfit with the Uchiha mark on it.(Like the one in the series.Wait is it a funeral or something?)As usual they left holding hands.

The two chose the flowers again and this time as quickly as possible so they don't get into any arguments with Ino.The two didn't argue with eachother either.Sakura thought the cherry blossoms were romantic.Then they went to get furniture since they had time.

"Can you show us the blue furniture please?"Sakura asked.They chose what they wanted and left."So we chose flowers again and the furniture for the house.So all we have left is the clothes for the wedding,"she said.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"she said.

"I'am not allowed to see your dress,"he said.

"I know.Thats why I asked Hinita to come and help me,"she said.

"Good.I chose Naruto to help me though,"he said.

"Kay but please make sure Naruto doesn't mess things up,"she said.He nodded."I have to go bye,"she said.She gave him a peck on the lips.He pulled her back for a deeper kiss.They parted and left.

* * *

How was this chapter?Please reveiw..Anyway read the next chapter to find out what Sasuke was talking about. 


	4. My little secrets for him

Sasuke had already chosen his guests and best man.Sadly his best man was none other then Naruto.'I hope Sakura doesn't kill me.'he thought.He also chose the outfits for the men.Every man which ment Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Chouji and Kiba left.All that was left was Naruto and him.He was enjoying the quiet that Naruto gave him until..

"Happy pre birthdaty!"Naruto yelled.He gave Sasuke a package of instant ramen.(Naruto at his usual.)Sasuke took the gift.

"Thanks,"he said."Why today though?"he asked."My birhtday is tommarow."

"I'am going to be busy with Hinita tommarow,"he answered."Its our year anniversary,"he explained.

"Thanks to my birthday party last year that you planned and messed up,"he added.Naruto looked at Sasuke embaressed.How could he forget that party.Naruto first messed up Sasuke's house,then he counted to many people,and last but not least he accidentally slipped on the cake!(What a klutz.)

"Yeah whatever,"Naruto said."Hinita was really nice that day though.She helped me clean up and she helped me clean up the house to."

The two quickly bought the outfits and parted.Sasuke sighed.'I wonder what Sakura is going to get me for my birthday?'he thought.'I can't belive we just began to live with eachother and now are getting married in less then a month.Our wedding is even close.Its like in two or less weeks!'He sighed again.'But its worth it.Its worth it to be with her.After all I'am marring her because I love her.'

* * *

Sakura's shopping spree.

Sakura had already chosen the people she wanted to go to the wedding.The guests were of course the girls.Her guests were Ino,Ten-ten,Tsunde, and Hinita.As suprising as it sounds Ino said that Hinita should be the maitrin of honor.Sakura agreed with it.The girls left except Hinita.Sakura had asked her to stay to help chose her outfit.

Hinita had actually changed alot.She stopped stuttering a year ago when she hooked up with Naruto.She stopped wearing things to cover herself up except during the really cold whether.She also stopped blushing crimson alot and actually has learned to yell when she is really pissed off which is rare.Hinita wore tight outfits to show her figure and had her hair short so people could see her face.She had alot of short skirts and tight pants now to impress Naruto.

"So which one Hinita?"Sakura asked.She held two bridal dresses."This one or this one?"Hinita thought for a moment.

"That one!"she said with her beautiful smile.Sakura nodded.'I'am sure Sasuke will definatly like it.'she thought.

"Your right!The dress even fits me perfectly,"she said.They quickly bought the dress.(P.S.I will describe the dress later.)

"Sakura?"Hinita asked.

"Hmm?"

"Does Sasuke really love you?"she asked.Sakura looked at her.She thought for a moment.The whole time she has been with him has been less then a month and she was already marring him.Then she remembered what he said.He said he fell for her when she began to live with him.He protected her.He even confesed his feelings for her in front of Itachi.

"Yes,"she answered."I know this in my heart."

"Sakura?"Hinta asked again.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that tommarow is his birthday right?"

"Yes,"Sakura answered."I already got him a two gifts!"she exclaimed.She held something in her hand and put it in her purse.The other can't be hidden.

"What is it!"Hinita exclaimed with absolute curiosity.Sakura chuckled.

"I can't tell you,"she said and stuck her tounge out playfully at Hinita."If I do then you might tell Naruto and we all know that he is a huge big mouth."

"Just a hint please?"

"Its a secret that is sealed till tommarow."

* * *

So whats Sakura's secrets?What will she give him tommarow for his b-day?What will the fangirls do?I'am starting to get alot more intearested myself in this story.Please review.Thanks! 


	5. What nightmares may come

Sasuke and Sakura met eachother at the house.Sakura's hands were empty except for her purse.Sasuke had his outfit for their wedding though.'What she couldn't choose?'he thought.He stared at her.

"Couldn't choose a dress?"he asked.

"No I did,"she said.

"Then were is it?"he asked.

"With Hinita so you can't see it just yet,"she winked.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what day it is tommarow?"he asked.She looked at him.

"Of course I do.Its your birthday,"she answered.They entered the place.All their furniture was neatly settled in.

"That was fast,"he said.Sakura nodded.They went to the bedroom.It seems that they spent the whole day shopping.That was aloot more then they planned.The couple slept peacefully.Well most of the time.Sakura had a dream.Well more of a nightmare.

* * *

Sakura's dream.

She felt pain in her stomic.Her eyes went blank but yet she heard voices.One voice to be exact.

"God dammit,"the voice said.The voice was of a man.Older,much older then her."I hate her.Why do I have to bring her,"he whined.

"Don't complain,"another voice said."She is yours.Besides you do get wealth after this."

"Right,"the man said."But not with you,"Sakura opened her eyes a bit in the dream.The man took a kunai and stabbed the shadow.

"Basterd,"the shadow said and fell to the floor covered by his own blood.

"Now then,"he said.He looked at Sakura."Time to get rid of this piece of crap and get my wealth.

* * *

Sakura wasen't the only one who was having nightmares.Sasuke was having them to.(Ahh!Its contagious!Lol!Nightmares can be scary but can show a reason sometimes.Thats what I think at least.)

* * *

Sasuke's dream.

She was held by ones arms.Ones he didn't know.She was _his_ Sakura.She unconcious and by the look of her wincing face she was in pain to.

"Sakura!"he yelled.He wanted her to wake up.The man still held her in his arms.Then another man came.Sasuke growled.He knew who that person was.

"To bad it all has to end,"the voice said.The man took a kunai and aimed for Sakura's anbodeom.Ready to strike yet not kill her for some reason.That was all he saw and then he woke up.

Sasuke and Sakura woke up from their nightmares.Both stared at eachother.

"Are you alright?"Sasuke asked in a worried tone I might add.

"Yes,"Sakura answered."Are you?"she asked."You seem like if you saw a nightmare."

"I did,"he said."But I will be alright."

"Okay,"she said."We should go to sleep.We have a long day and by that I mean by dealing with your fangirls in the morning."

"Alright,"he said.They both took a deep breath and went to sleep,trying to forget their own nightmares.It was going to be a long day.

* * *

How was this chapter?Please review.By the way none of them are going to talk about their dreams!They are going to keep it a secret! 


	6. What the hell is going on?

Hey people!First I would like to thank you for your reviews.Next I would like to please ask if you guys can read "Bringing back her eyes,"and review if possible.I really need to knoiw if I'am good at poetry or not.DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE A CRIDIC!Thats exactly what I need.Also try to review more (if possible.) on Marrige situations.Any way why don't I start the story then?Thank you for listening well reading.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up from his bed.The strange thing was that he felt no warmth.In other words Sakura wasen't there.He panicked a bit.A bit!Well feeling like yelling her name like crazy and searching like hell is really just a little bit of panick for him.To him!Hey what can you expect!He is new to this.He never felt like this before he met Sakura which really isn't that long ago.(Awww.)

He got up and searched his house.Almost every nook and crany.He didn't see her yet.He didn't see her until he smelled something.'Eggs and tomatoes?'he thought.He thought for a moment or two or maybe three or four okay.Then it hit him. (About time!)'Sakura!'he thought.(God isn't someone slow in the morning?)He entered the kithchen.Thank god Sakura was there.He felt relief hit him.Sakura had indeed made breakfast.Not only for him but for herself.'Not a good sign.'he thought.'Sakura always skips breakfast.'

"Happy birthday!"she said.She put their breakfaces down and hugged him.

"Is something wrong?"he asked.

"No,"she answered."Why do you ask?"

"Because you made yourself breakfast and you usually skip,"he explained."So why did.."

"I really need it now,"she answered cutting him off.She took his hand."Nothings wrong I swear."

"Alright,"he said.He felt some curiosity hit him.'Wait..'he thought.'Her Eating breakfast+my birthday?'he thought.'Okay something is definatly going on!'he thought.'And were the hell is my present?'(gee..isn't he a impatient,low tempered kind of guy.Sasuke glares.Hey I'am being brutally honest.)

"I have a suprise,"she said snapping him from his train of Where-the-hell-is-my-present-and-whats-going-on?questions.Thos equestions also included,Why the hell is she eating and what the hell is going on questions.

"What is it?"he asked.Sakura took his hand again.She put her hand and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal her stomic.(Nothing perverted here I swer!)It seemed a bit swollen though.She put her hand on it.He felt a small kick.(I don't know when they can do it!I suck in this type of science.)"Your not.."he paused and gulped."Pregnant?"

"I'am,"she said."And guess whois the father,"she said.He paused." Your the father,"she answered for him.She couldn't blink a bit.Sasuke hugged her close.She hugged him back.'A child..'he thought.'My child..'

"I'am a father and a husband,"he said.

"Yeah,"she said."I love you to,"she said with a smile.

* * *

There!I finally said it!She is going to have his child.But I'am a sneaky type of person!There is still the item she had.He.He.He..Tune in next time for the next chappie!Please reveiw though if you can.Thanks


	7. Strange congratulations and tests?

Sasuke was to happy to describe.He actually was having a child.Not only that but he also had a soon to be wife whom he loved.All was going well.Many people congratulated them.

"Good luck dealing with the kid and Sasuke-teme!"Naruto would yell.

"Congratulations!"Hinita said."I hope you to will be very happy."

"Thanks,"the couple would say.

* * *

Neji and Ten-ten.

"Congratulations!"Ten-ten said to Sakura.

"Thanks,"Sakura said.

"So a baby Uchiha,"she said."Life is full of suprises."

"Yeah I know what you mean,"Sakura said.Ten-ten raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"I never thought I would be marrying Sasuke let alone having his child."

"Oh,"Ten-ten said."Well good luck anyway!"

Sasuke and Neji were having a um..kind of threating yet romantic conversation.

"Betray her and die,"Neji said.

"Touch her and your dead,"Sasuke said.Neji smirked.

"Die for her."

"Always."

"Kill the child."

"Never."

"Love her.

"Always."

"Good."

Now answer a couple of questions of mine about someone,"Sasuke said eyeing Ten-ten which caused Neji to blush a bit.

"Like her?'

"More."

"Love her?"

"Yes."

"Die for her like me and Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Marry her."

"Planning already."

"Having a child."

"Planning."

"Be happy?"

"All the time."

"Good,"Sasuke said.

"Time to go Sasuke,"Sakura said."So whats going on?"she asked.

"Oh nothing,"Sasuke said.Neji lifted a brow."I'am just telling him how happy I'am about the child and having such a beautiful soon to be wife,"he said which caused Sakura to blush.He chuckled her and kissed her."Goodbye,"he said.

"Remember those words,"Neji said.

"Same goes to you,"Sasuke said smirking.Soon Sasuke and Sakura left.

"What was that all about?"Ten-ten asked.

"Nothing except my congratulations and secrets,"he said.

"What secrets?"she asked.

"That I love you,"he said.She blushed.

"I love you to,"she said and they pulled into kiss.

* * *

To Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino and Shikamaru had a small talk.Sakura nodded to everything they said.Sasuke was a bit curious.

"Congrats!"Ino said."I hoped you to might have a child forehead girl,"then she whispered something to Sasuke."Good luck dealing with her mood swings.I hear they are worser then a PMS,"Sasuke blushed."PMS means period mood swings so good luck."'Oh crap.'he thought.'But its all worth it.'

"I wonder what she said to Sasuke,"Sakura said.

"Probably something troublesome,"Shikamaru said.

"Your still the same from before,"she giggled.Sasuke heard that.He stared at her from the corner of his eye.'Whats going on?'he thought.

"Well it hasen't been a while,"Shikamaru said.

"Yes but we can't do anything now,"Sakura said."You have Ino and I have Sasuke as a fiance."

That definatly caught Sasuke's attention.'Alright I'm pissed off.'he thought.He was ready to beat the crap out of Shikamaru.No body flirts with _his_ Sakura and gets away from it.(Run Shikamaru!Run!)Hell no!

"How troublesome,"he said."Why not ignore them and just do it now?"

"Maybe,"she said.Sasuke was fuming.Sasuke was counting to ten as a warning.

_1._

"Why not?"he asked.

_2._

"You know what?"she said."How about know."

_3._

"Good,"he said."Shall we?"

_4._

"Yes lets go."

_5._

"Whens the kid coming?"he asked.

_6._

"A little bit more then 8 months."

_7._

"Oh how proud I will be."

'That's it!'he thought.'Fuck the whole counting thing!That son of a bitch is dead!'he thought.

"Thanks Shikamaru,"she said.'Fucking basterd get away!'Sasuke thought.

"No problem,"he said."Well that proves it right Ino?"he asked.'WTF?'Sasuke thought.

"Yeah thats enough,"she said."Thanks for proving it."

"No problem,"Sakura said.'WTF?'She turned to Sasuke."You probably want to know whats going on,"she said.

"Hell yeah!"he yelled.Sakura sighed.

"They wanted proof,"she said.

"What proof?"he asked.

"Proof that you love her,"Ino said.

"Well she wasen't lieing lets go Ino,"Shikamaru said.Ino nodded and they left.

"WTF!"Sasuke yelled.

"You don't have to yell it out,"Sakura said.

* * *

How was this chapter?It seems as if everyone has been testing them except Naruto and Hinita.Reveiws please.Any way in this chapter I think Sasuke was actually a bit funny and Sakura was really trying to piss him off which mad it even funnier to me.Write to ya later!


	8. Getting rid of the so called whore

So the couple's day past by with all the WTF's and fun.Well lets just say they missed some people.Those people were indeed not happy.Scratch that.They were pissed.They wanted to kill Sakura.Guess who was that.The fnagirls.

"This can't be!"Kiri the fanclub president yelled.

"That whore is having his child!"Kira yelled.Just to say Kiri is vice president and Kiri's twin sister.

"We have to kill her!"they yelled.

"Or better yet,"Kiri said."We could kill her child."

"I agree,"Kira said."All in favor say I!"

"I!"all the girls yelled.

"We get her now."

* * *

The fangirls thought the best they could.They just said Hinita wanted to see Sakura and talk about the wedding dresses.

"Are you sure your not lieing?"Sakura asked.

"She has a point,"Sasuke said who was right next to her.

"We are not lieing,"Kiri said."We just want you to be happy Sasuke-kun."

"If you want her a child and as a wife and that will make you happy then by all means,"Kira said.

"Well alright.Be back soon Sakura,"Sasuke said.He kissed Sakura on the lips and pulled back slowly.

"I won't be gone that long,"she said.

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you,"he said which caused Sakura to giggle.Through out all this time they didn't notice that the fangirls had left.

* * *

Sakura went to the meeting ground alone.Hinita wasen't there.Sakura had a bad feeling about going.

"Hinita were are you!"Sakure yelled.

"She is not here!"the fangirls yelled.Sakura turned around.There they were standing.'Oh shit this was all a trap.'she thought."We won't let you have his child!"they yelled.A buch of girls grabbed her left arm and others grabbed her right while more put her feet to the floor.The rest just began to punch and kick her.

"Stop!"she yelled.They of course ignored her.They continueed to punch her and kick her without stop."Stop!"she continued to yell.The fangirls finally stopped.They let go of Sakura fall to the ground.They left her there.Sakura was on the cold ground with to many injuries.She gathered some strength and said"Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke was getting worried.Scract that.He was a nervous break down.'Were is she!'he thought.He finally decided to search for Sakura .He looked around their house.She wasen't there.Somewhere in the village.Not there either.He searched the forest.He swiftly jumped from tree branch to branch.He noticed something.Pink hair.'Sakura!'he thought.

"Sakura!"he yelled.He pulled her into his arms.She woke up.

"I'am so sorry Sasuke,"she said.

"Who did this to you?"he asked.

"I.."Sakura couldn't say anymore.She was to damaged like a Sakura flower which can be eaisily damaged with one movement.Sasuke quickly picked her up bridal style.He took her to their house.The hospital was on the other side of Kohona.To get there that would take to much time.He quickly began to heal her wounds.Sakura began to wake up again.

"Sakura!"he said.He hugged her close.He hugged her for a moment.Then when letting go he noticed her tears.For the first time in over alot of years she cried of sadness.

"Sasuke!"she said."I couldn't do anything!I couldn't protect the child!"

"I'am just glad your alive,"he said.He wiped her tears away."Please sleep,"he said."I have a apointment withTsuende-sama so she could check up on your health,"Sakura nodded.Sasuke craddled her in his arms.'Sakura.'he thought.'No matter what I will always love you.'

* * *

Sorry for the sad ending in this chapter.I swear the next will be happy!No flames please!


	9. Bing a nice angel

Sorry for the sad chapter!Well any way I have this good idea.Maybe just MAYBE I can get revenge on the fangirls.P.S I have to inform you guys I do not write on the weekends!If I do which is rare is because I use the same computer I use during the week.Any way let the story begin.

* * *

Sakura haden't slept peacefully at all.During times Sasuke saw tears in her eyes.'Sakura.'he thought.She was suffering.He didn't want her to.He wanted her to always be happy.He would do anything to make her happy.'Sakura please be happy.'he thought.'Please.'He thought as he drifted to sleep with his Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Sakura had woken up first.She couldn't get up though.Sasuke was holding her tight.She looked at his face.It was not peacefull but sad.'What is he dreaming about?'she thought.She felt his grip on her tighten.

"Please be happy,"he said.'Who is he talking about?'she thought."Please be happy Sakura."

"Sasuke,"she said.She moved his raven bangs out of his eyes.His face relaxed a bit.'He deserves rest.'she thought.'He must have been very worried.'she thought as she again began to drift to sleep in his arms."Sleep well Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke had woken up.He loosend his grip on Sakura.

"Sakura wake up,"he said as he gently shook her.

"Alright,"she said.She tried getting up but couldn't.She winced in pain.

"You okay?"Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Kind of."

"Here let me help,"he said as he picked her up.

"Sasuke!"she yelled.

"What?"

"I can walk."

"I know but that means you can still feel pain which isn't good,"he said a matter of factly.

"I don't want to trouble you,"she said.He looked at her.

"Sakura you can never trouble me,"he said.

"You can put me down though,"she said.

"Why?"

"I have to change my cloths."

"Oh.Sorry,"he said blushing from embarrestment as he put her down.

* * *

Sakura dressed quickly.The two left to the hospital.Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style.Sakura protested but in the end Sasuke won.The fangirls glared daggers at Sakura.She held on to Sasuke tighter.

"Sakura-chan what happened!"Naruto yelled suprised.

"Not now dobe,"Sasuke said."We have to go to the hospital."

The two entered the hospital.The nurse told them the directions to Tsuende's office.

"Well nice to see you two,"she said."I heard that you to are expecting a are not so sure anymore,"Sasuke said.Tsuende raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"Yesterday,"Sasuke began."Sakura was beaten and left in the forest."

"I'll prepare the checkup straight away."

"Sakura go ahead,"Sasuke said.Sakura sat on a chair which changes into the bed position.She lifted her shirt.Tsuende took a device and put it on her stomic and insected the screen.She chuckled a bit.

"Is the baby still there?"Sakura asked.

"Yes,"Tsuende said."But with a small suprise."

"What suprise?"Sasuke asked.

"Look at the screen,"she said.The two examined the screen carefully.They saw a head."This is how it will look like later on,"she said.Then they noticed some more movements."You must have a generous,gifted angel."

* * *

"Twins!"Sakura asked suprised as they left the hospital."One gifted angel indeed."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did this to you?"he asked."Who hurt you?"

"Your fangirls."

"I knew it,"he said."I'am so sorry,"Sakura stared at him.'What should he be sorry for?'she thought.'Don't blame yourself Sasuke.'She thought as she took his hand.She put on her stomach.

"Don't blame yourself,"she said."They are still alive,"she smiled.Sasuke smiled back."We still have the wedding less then a month away."(By the way, when they were planning the wedding it was in March.Sasuke's birthday is on May 2 in my story.So they will get married in like two weeks.)

"Right,"he said.They went straight home.Before they entered they noticed something wrong with the house.'Somethings not right.'they both thought.The door entrance was open.Sasuke went in front of Sakura.He opened the door a litte more.He inspected the room.There stood a man.

"Hello Sakura,"the man said.

* * *

Ahh a cliffhanger.I haden't written one in a while.Tune in tommarow to see who the hell this guy is.P.S.try to review and I shall say this again for many times.DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE A CRITIC!


	10. Suprise visit

You all read the last chapter!Thanks for the reveiws.Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The man looked at the two.'Who the hell is he?'the two thought.He had brown hair and jade eyes.His body seemed to be muscilar.He wore blue pants and a blue shirt.His lips were formed into a somewhat smile.

"Who are you?"Sakura asked.

"I'am your father Sakura,"he said.Sakura stiffened.'Was Itachi telling the truth?'she thought.(P.S this for people that began to read this story first.Read Memories first.This is the sequel.Thank yuo for paying attention.)Sakura looked completly suprised."I heard that you were getting exclaimed.Sakura didn't know what to say.There right in front of her was her father that left her when she was little.'My father is still alive.After all this time.'she thought.

"Why are you here?"she asked.She still felt uncomfortable.Sasuke could tell.(That idiot isn't doing anything!)

"To lead the bride to the groom,"he answered.He looked at Sasuke and glarred daggers at him."WTF!'he thought.'What did I do?Does he hate me?...Wait what do I care what he thinks!I only care what Sakura thinks and I think that she doesn't like this.'(A bit confusing I think..)

"Well its nice seeing you DAD,"she said. trying to hide her uncomfortableness."We should go to sleep.We can explain things later.Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Not at all,"the man said.He put his things on the ground.Sakura gave him a blanket."Thank you,"he said.Sakura felt even more uncomfortable when her fingers brushed against his when she handed him the blanket."Goodnight."

"Goodnight DAD,"she said.She went straight to the bedroom.Sasuke followed her.What was he to do?He himself felt uncomfortable and wondered how Sakura might feel.'This isn't good.'he thought.'No good at all.'

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Okay but shocked."

"Thats a fact."

"I didn't really think that he would really be alive."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be sad,"he said.He nibbled her ear and she blushed."I really care for you or best to say that I love you and it makes me miserable if your upset like this."(Don't be sad be glad just like the trash bags..This sentence reminds me of this phrase.)

"I'am sorry Sasuke,"she said.

"It's alright,"he said."As long as your alive and happy I'am happy to."

"Sasuke,"she said.She kissed him on the lips.He nibbled her bottom lip for permission to enter.She accepted without hesitation.The two were toung tied.Litterally.Sakura and Sasuke parted for breath.The two changed into their sleeping outfits.The two laid down on the bed.Sakura snuggled in Sasuke's arms.

"So what should we name them?"he asked.He put his hand on Sakura's stomic.

"Well I would like to name the boy Fehiro if possible."

"That would be nice,"he said."What about the girl?"

"I don't know what to name her,"Sakura said.Sasuke thought for a moment.

"How about Emeraude?"he asked.Sakura looked at him.

"It's perfect!"she said.She hugged him."No wonder I said yes to a man like you!"

"I love you to."

"But I do much more."

"No I do."

"No me."

"No me!"they said as they broke into laughter.

"She is not having children,"a man said."At least not his.,"the man angerly said.He heard the whole conversation and it pissed him off."Everything will go according to plan. "

* * *

So how was this chapter?So we finally meet Sakura's dad.Some of you expected this.Well anyway tune in next time to see who the hell that guy is and why he is so pissed about Sakura having Sasuke's children.Might give a cliffhanger for some fun.Write to you all later

Sincerly,

APK2214..


	11. A boring day with a big bang

The next morning the two woke up at 9:00 a.m.They dressed rather quickly.'I want some answers.'Sakura thought.'This isn't gonna end good.'Sasuke thought.The place was quiet.Too quiet.'I'am not liking this.'they both thought.They entered the living room.Suprisingly it was empty.There was a not though.Sasuke read it out loud.

"Dear Sakura-chan,

I have left to do some bussiness.After that I will explore the village.All questions will be answered later.I will be back at 7:00p.m. sharp.Don't be late if your planning to go somewhere.

Sincerly,

Zagato Haruno.

"His name is Zagato?"Sakura asked out loud.Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know his name?"he asked.

"Well no I didn't know,"she said.He looked at her.He left when I was little remember?He was also known to be dead so of course I wouldn't ask my mother.She would have been very upset."

"Oh. what should we do?"he asked.

"I don't know,"she said.(Is Sakura just acting stupid?(Please be a yes.)I ain't quite sure.)"How about we just walk around?"(She isn't stupid!Maybe not all the times I'am sure!)

"Let's do that,"he said.They left their place and walked around.Sasuke was really close to Sakura.Espacially when the fangirls came.He didn't want his two children and soon to be wife(Which he loves I might add.)beaten again."We can go shoping?"he suggested.

"For what?"she asked.(Be smart Sakura!)

"For clothes,"he said."Your gonna grow a tummy soon so you might need bigger clothes."

"Alright."

* * *

They went to many stores for her clothes.Sasuke was very picky.He didn't want anything to reavealing.(Except when he was with her in privet.)Through the hours they finally found the right store and bought clothes for her pregnant body.They came back at 5:00p.m. 

"What now?"she asked as they entered.

"We can put the clothes away?"he suggested.

"Alright,"she said.Packing the clothes didn't take to long though.They finishe in a half an hour."What now?"she asked again.

"Make lunch?"he suggested again.(I think Sakura's brain stopped today.)she nodded.Dinner was made in a slower pace.Sasuke would occasionly wrap his arms around Sakura.Then she would tickle him so he can let go.It was fun for them though.They finished in an hour or for people who lost count easily they finished at 6:30p.m.

"We finished anything we could have done,"she said.She laid down on their new blue couch.(The one her father does not sleep on.)"You must be tired Sasuke."

"What made you think that?"

Well dealing with my father and me is tireing with the thought of it so it must be worser then you feel."

"Sakura,"he said."Remember this,I will never be tired with you.Whenever I'am with you I'am extremly happy to describe."

"Alright,"she said touched."Still why don't you lay down on my lap?"he nodded this time.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any regrets on marrying me?"he asked.She stroked his raven hair.

"I don't and never will,"she answered.He smiled."Do you have any regrets?"

"No never.I'am very happy in fact,"he said.He put his hand on her stomic."How much longer?"

"About eight months and two weeks,"she answered.

"We better go to the docter soon,"he suggested.She nodded.

"Hello!"someone yelled.'Oh great just ruin the moment.'they thought.

"Hello father and welcomr back!"Sakura yelled back."Dinner is ready,"she looked at Sasuke."We will talk more later.,"he nodded.He got off her lap.

"You two coming?"Sakura's dad asked.

"Yes.Be there soon,"she said."How was your day father?"

"Good.And yours?"

"Good as well,"she answered.Sakura still felt uncomfortable.Sasuke could still tell.Sakura waen't eating.

"Sakura you should eat in your condition,"he said.She nodded and began to eat.

"What condition?"her father asked.Sakura looked up.

"She is pregnant,"he said."With twins."

"Oh.Well congratulations!"he said in a somewhat angry tone.He glared at Sasuke when Sakura looked down."How long?"

"About a week maybe,"Sasuke said.Sakura looked at Zagato and then at Sasuke.She really didn't want to be there.She got up.

"I'am not hungry,"she said and went to the bedroom.Sasuke got up as well.

"Me to,"he said and went to the room where Sakura went.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Sasuke entered the bedroom.He carefully locked the door behind himself.Sakura was on their bed.She hugged her knees.

"Sakura are you alright?"he asked concerned.She looked up and nodded giving him a fake smile.He of course didn't belive her.He sat down next to her.He wrapped his arms around her waist protectivly."Your not alright I can tell,"she looked up at him.

"Sasuke I just,"she paused."I just want to get married and have our children."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To the docter."

* * *

So the two are going to the docter again.I have some more suprises in the next chapter.This story is actually ending soon.Maybe five or more chapters.Tune in next time! 


	12. More suprises and plans

Sasuke took Sakura's hand.He opened the door and they quickly ran through the livingroo.'Not now.'Sasuke thought.The man just stared at them.'The plan has to be in act tonight.'he thought.'I want those riches and I will do whatever it takes.'

* * *

"Sasuke slow down!"Sakura said.

"We have to go to the docter!"he said.

"It's okay we will make it on time!"he stopped.

"Sorry,"he said.

"Sasuke it's alright,"she said."Why are you in a rush?"

"Curious."

"Well curiousity killed the cat,"she said.He smirked.

"And yet I'am still curious when it comes to you."

"Sweet but not now,"she said."You wanted me to get another checkup?"he nodded."Well let's go."

* * *

"You would like to know how long?"Tsunade asked.'Guess Is hould tell them.'she thought.'This is going to be fun.'

"Yes,"the two said.She stared at them.

"Well,due to the beating you got from those fangirls the twins will be late,"she said.

"How long is late?"Sakura asked.

"About 3 months and a couple of days,"she answered."The date they will be born is May,2."

"Thats my..,"Sasuke said suprised.

"His birthday,"Sakura said finishing his sentence.

"There is more."

"What?"

"It seems that you will indeed have a boy and girl.I belive you two were expecting this?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"Twins,one a boy and one a girl on your birthday?"Sakura asked."What can happen next?"

"That I don't want to know,"he said.

"I agree,"she said."Still Tsunade said I should take it easy.She also said I will be experiancing pain from time to time due to the twins."

"Yeah,"Sasuke said."Right now your a fragile just like the Sakura flower.That name matches you best."

"You can be quiet a flirt."

"I know."

"Good."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we have to go back?"she asked."Now?"

"No,"he answered."We can be outside for a while if you want."

"Good,"she said."Thanks."

"No problem,"he said."You don't want to see him right now right?"

"Yeah,"she said."I mean its been over ten years and then suddenly when things are going good he shows up!It's like if he wants to ruin the wedding."

"You do have a point,"Sasuke said."Are you sure he is your father?"

"He has to be."

"Why?"

"Those green eyes.They are just like mine."

"Point well made."

"Though he is my father,"she paused."I still don't want to be close to him.I feel as if he is just using me."

* * *

"The paln is in action,"the man said.

"Good,"the other man said.He looked at him.

"Take Orichomaru.Later when you get her kill him.We won't be needing that snake anymore."

"Yes master,"the man said."After this may I get my riches?"

"Yes,"the other one answered."A deal is a deal."

"Good."

"Now go!"

"Yes master."

"That girl is close to being mine,"he said.He took a kunai."After this moment when they are gone."

* * *

So how was this chapter?Good or bad?Who are those guys?You might two or one but the leader?Thats a secret for now.The plan is also a secret.(For now.)This story is near it's end.P.S.Next story I write may not be Naruto.

Sincerly,

APK2214


	13. Traitor and a brothers return

Before this I would like to say or write something.I kind of don't know when the real birthdays of the charecters are so I made them up.Also for Sakura's fathers name,I also made that up.Thank you for reading this note.Now let the story begin.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to their place.As usual it was empty.'He left again?'they both thought.They saw a note on the table.'Isn't like him to do this?'Sakura thought.She read the note.

"Strange?"she said.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"This note is for you this time,"she said.

"What does it say?"

"Dear Sasuke,

I would like to meet you at the bridge around the exit of Kohona.I would like to meet you there alone.Please be there at 9:00p.m sharp.

Sincery,

Zagato.

"Thats a first,"Sakura said suprised.'She has a point.'Sasuke thought."I can tell that he really doesn't like you."

"You have a point,"he said."I'd better go."

"He might want to have a father to future son talk,"she said with a smile.'I hope.'she thought.

"Alright,"he said."I will go."

"Be back soon."

"I will.I promise,"he said.He kissed Sakura on the lips.When they broke apart Sakura pulled him back for another kiss.'Somethings not right.Please be safe.'she thought."Sakura I will be back."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I can't miss you,"she said.He smirked.He closed the door behind himself.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you to Sasuke,"she said.She sat down on the couch.'What to do?'she thought.'I can't go anywhere.'She thought for a moment.'I can take a long relaxing bath.That sounds good.'She got up.She stopped for a moment.The door opened a bit.She turned around.Someone grabbed her from behind.Sakura tried to strugle but couldn'tShe felt pain surging in her.The children were acting up.She fell into the persons arms.

* * *

Sakura woke up a bit.'Where am I?'she thought.'This feels familiar like that dream.'

"So you brought her here at last,"a man said.He looked like a snake.(AHHH!IT'S SNAKE DUDE!IT'S WHATS HIS NAME..UH..ORICHOMARU!)

"Don't complain,"the man said.He put Sakura down for a moment."My hands feel so dirty holding that bitch."

"Now why don't you stop complaining."

"Be quiet Orichomaru."

"Whatever you say."

"The captin gave me a order about you."

"What is it?"

"My secret,"he said."God damn it that bitch."

"Don't worry it's worht it.We get the riches."

"You mean I do,"with those words he took a kunai and stabbed Orichomaru.

"You basterd,"he said and fell to the ground drenched in his own blood.

"Now to make the girl fall asleep again,"he said.Sakura gasped.'It's him!'sh thought.'How could he!'

'Your a traitor ..,"he hit her.She closed her eyes.'You traitor.'

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sasuke had made it to the bridge.'Something isn't right.'he thought.

"It's good to see your on time,"a voice said.Sasuke growled at that voice.'He is here.'Sasuke thought.

"Itachi."

* * *

So how was this chapter.He..You think Itachi would disappear.More suprises coming in.Tune in later today for the nxt chapter!


	14. The first part of the battle

"What are you doing here Itachi!"Sasuke asked angerly.

"Is that a nice way to say hello to your bigger brother Sasuke?"

"Shut up!"Sasuke yelled."Why are here anyway!"

"I'am not the only one here at the moment _dear_ brother.Right Zagato?"with a cue Zagato came out.Not only him but he had a unconcious Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura!"Sasuke yelled.(God stop yelling so loud god dammit!Your hurting my ears which are very sensitive thank you very much!)"Let her go."

"I would love to drop this bitch but can't,"Zagato said.

"You have killed Orichomaru?"Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Let Sakura go!"Sasuke yelled.

"Not just yet,"Itachi said."I hear you are expecting twins no?"Sasuke growled."You picked up the pretty,strong and best flower around in Kohona.You fell for her and created your own seeds,"Itachi said.He took out a kunai.It had a very sharp point that can kill with one slice."To bad it all has to end,"he was about to stab Sakura's ambodeom.Sasuke couldn't do anything.'No.'he thought.Before it touched her stomic a hand grabbed the kunai.

"I don't think so,"Sakura said.'Sakura.'Sasuke thought."You should aske.It is my choice ne?"she asked with a smile.She punched Itachi and then elbowed Zagato in the gut.

"Why you bitch!"Zagato said.Sakura stood next to Sasuke.

"You alright?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah,"she answered."Let's kick their asses."

"Right,"Sasuke said.Sasuke decided to take Zagato.'That basterd is going to pay for this.'he thought.Sakura took Itachi.'This will be fun.'she thought.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi's battle.

"I hate you,"Sakura said."You must know that or else..your an idiot.Which I'am probably right am I corret?"she asked.Itachi growled.He tried punching Sakura but she dodged."Too slow.You have gotten weak,"she teased.Itachi once again growled.

* * *

Sasuke and Zagato's battle.

"Your a bad father,"Sasuke said.He was beating Zagato easily.Sasuke was hitting and dodging with ease.'He is weak.I should have chosen Itachi.'Sasuke thought."You tried to kill her."

"Not quite true,"Zagato said."I wasen't planning to kill Sakura just the children."

"Why!"

"They were yours,"he said.Sasuke was pissed."She wasen't ment for you at all."

"Then who?"

"Itachi of course,"he answered.

"Why that cold hearted basterd!"

"So then I can have a share of the Uchiha's wealth,"he stated simply."I don't care about her.She is shit to me,"Sasuke got pissed.

"How dare you talk to her you basterd!"Sasuke yelled out loud.He punched Zagato hard.Zagato was taken aback and spit out some blood.(Eww!Basterd blood alert!Sasuke comes and pats me on the head.Good girl he says.He truly is a basterd.Then I say So were you.Sasuke sweatdropped.)"She may not be worth anything to you but she means the world to me!"(Aww)

"So it seems."

* * *

Back to Sakura and Itachi's battle.

Itachi couldn't touch Sakura at all.She faster then the previous battle.'I won't die.'she thought.'I still have the wedding,children and to be with Sasuke before this.'Inner Sakura popped in."Kick his ass,"she yelled."Don't die just yet!You still have to marry Sasuke!"she yelled.'Your right.I'am not giving up.'Itachi was having thoughts of his own.'How can she fight and be so fast while being pregnent?'he thought.'It's like she isn't at all.'

"Too easy,"Sakura said.This time Itachi got a bit pissed.He punched Sakura on the face.

"You didn't dodge that why!"Itachi yelled.

"This may sound stupid but I want to take some pain away from the kids,"she answered.She touched her stomic."They can be a pain but it's still worth it."

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke is the father,"she said.She punched and then kicked Itachi."As I said before too easy."

* * *

Zagato was already dead.He lay there on the ground drenched in his own blood.'Too easy.'Sasuke thought.'I wonder how Sakura is doing?'he thought again.He bagan to walk to her battle.

"She can do it,"he said."I know she can.She isn't that girl like before.She changed so much.She matured a great deal.I'am sure she can make it,"he said.'I hope she can.'

* * *

So how was this chapter?The second part is probably,maybe will be done today.I ain't so sure.Anyway please reveiw+**DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE A CRITIC!**Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. His final words under the Sakura tree

Another update today!I'am on a role today!Maybe another later today.Thanks for the reviews.Now without further adieu let the story begin.

* * *

"I'am finished!"Sasuke yelled as he watched Sakura and Itachi's battle.He didn't catch their attention yet.'Too far.'he thought.He looked at their battle.Sakura was of course winning it.Itachi of course by the looks of it was pissed.Sakura looked at Sasuke's direction and winked as she kicked Itachi again.He smiled to himself.'Kick his ass Sakura.'he thought,'If you need help I will definatly join the battle.Though she is taking her time for the hell of it.She is just playing with him.'he thought."I'am finished!"he said again.

"Good,"Sakura said."I will finish up."

"Okay,"Sasuke said."I will be glad to join whenever needed,"he smirked.Sakura smiled.'Good one.'Sakura thought.'Itachi will just get more pissed.

"Enough fun and talk!"Itachi yelled.'He is pissed.'they both thought."I have had enough of this!"

"Alright,"she said."Don't lose your cool now,"she ran to him.'Is she asking for death?'Itachi thought.'What is Sakura thinking?'Sasuke thought.She was in front of Itachi.He was shocked.'How..When did she get this!'he thought.On his throat was a kunai."Look familair?"she asked.

"That's the kunai I was going to stab you with,"he answered.

"Good."

"Are you going to kill me know?"he asked.Sakura looked at Sasuke.He nodded in approval.

"I have to,"she said."You killed Sasuke's family,my family and almost our family."

"For my own purposes,"he said.

"Your insane."

"Of course."

"Any last words maniac?"she asked.

"Yeah a couple,"he said.He turned to Sasuke."Goodbye dear brother.It was nice seeing you after all the years you changed.It's about time I die,"he turned to Sakura."Farewell cherry blossom.Let your children of the Uchiha's be strong and let people respect them and the Uchiha name.It was nice seeing a beauty like you."

"Farewell Itachi Uchiha,"she said.She stabbed his throat.

"Thank you,"he said and died.Some blood splattered on Sakura's face and clothes.

"Well your dirty,"Sasuke said.

"Yeah,"she said."I better take a bath but first."

"We should bury him."

"I have the perfect spot."

* * *

The two buried the body under a Sakura tree.'His last words were thank you.'Sasuke thought.'He wanted to die.'

"Sasuke we have to go now,"she said.He looked at her.

"Yeah."

"So let's go,"she said.The two walked away from the tree.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you upset for your father's death?"

"No never,"she answered."He deserved it.He didn't love me and was going to use me just for his own good."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"he said.

"I do too,"she said.They pulled into a kiss.Then they broke away and went home.'She will be with me always.I know she doesn't regret marrying me and I don't either."Come on Sasuke!"she said."Don't walk so slow!"

"I'am coming!"Sasuke said.'God I love her so much.She is my new family.She is my soon to be Uchiha Sakura.'

* * *

How was this chapter?So now the two evil guys out of three are dead.The other one(the fangirls.)are scared now.Still there is the wedding.Just a couple more chapters left!Trust meI can update alot more later.Try to stay tuned today and please review.Thanks.Thanks to all the reviews I got before(I didn't delete any on my e-mail account.I'am gonna keep them.)I will definatly continue writing more.


	16. Remembering the times

The next morning was really diffrent.Sakura woke up very early.She quickliy got up and went straight to the bathroom.Sasuke bolted up when he flet no warmth next to him.He went straight to the bathroom.Sakura was laid down on the carpet.'Sakura.'he thought.'Does it hurt that much?'

"Sakura are you alright?"he asked with worry in his voice.She looked at him.

"Yeah,"she answered."It's like the docter said.I will experiance pain from time to time."

"Alright,"he said with worry in voice.

"Don't worry,"she said.Sakura smiled."I will be alright."

"Okay,"he said with a smile.Her smile just took his worries away.It just made him smile.They still had a little bit more then a week left for their wedding.Everything was already planned.All the two could was relax.

"What to do?What to do?"Sakura asked.Sasuke shrugged.'She has a point.'he thought.

"I don't know,"he said.Sakura thought for a moment.An idea struck her mind.(Kabbooommmm!)

"Let's go for a walk!"she suggested.(Fall down anime style.)Sasuke nodded.

* * *

The two went outside.They walked to the park.The park was familiar though.

"Do you remember?"he asked Sakura.

"Yes,"she answered."This is the place were you proposed to me,"she added.The two laid down on the grass.Sakura was on Sasuke's chest.Sasuke wrapped his arms protectivly,possesivly around her waist.He touched her stomic with his hands.

"Sakura,"Sasuke said.He nibbled her ear.Sakura almost squeked.

"Sasuke,"she said.If he paid attention he would have felt a bit of anger and embaressment in her voice.

"Sakura,"he said again.He continued to nibble on her ear.

"Sasuke stop that!"she said her face turning a little red.He looked down at her.

"You tired?"he asked.Sakura thought for a moment and nodded.

"Just a bit,"she answered.

"Go to sleep,"he said.She did just that.Sasuke began to stroke her hair.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"Naruto yelled.Sasuke shot hima glare as Sakura moaned in her sleep.

"Not now dobe,"he said.

"Ohh.Whopps.Sorry to disturb the moment,"Naruto whispered and left.'Dobe.'Sasuke thought.'That idiot.Is he trying to wake up everybody around here?'Sasuke continued to stroke Sakura's hair.Some people would pass by and awe at the sit.Most of those people were Ino,Shikamaru,Hinita,Neji and Ten-ten.'I'am going to kill that dobe later.'Sasuke thought.Soon Sakura woke up.Sasuke looked at her.

"Slept well,"he asked.She nodded.

"Yeah,"she answered."It actually feels good to relax,"she added.

* * *

The two went back home."Now what to do?"Sakura asked.Sasuke hugged her from aback.

"We can talk?"he asked.He nibbled her ear again.

"Maybe,"Sakura said."But about what?"Sasuke stopped.

"No clue,"he said.Sakura thought for a moment.

"I have an idea,"she said.She spun around and looked at Sasuke.He looked puzzled.'What is she planning?'he thought.

"What..,"he couldn't finish.Sakura began to tickle him.He bagan to laugh."Stop!"he yelled between his laughing.

"There is one way,"Sakura said."You should know it best,"she added.Sasuke remembered how.He pulled her down in a kiss.They broke apart a minute later."Good to see you remember,"she grinned.

"All the memories of you can never be forgotton,"he said.

"Good,"she said."I won't forget my memories about you either."

'When he said that to me I was filled with warmth.He always knows what to do.'

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I have another idea,"Sasuke said.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

"You can teach me how to cook,"he said.She paused.

"This might take a while,"she said.'I will always love him.I know he has no regrets on marrying me.I know he loves me with all of his heart just like I do.He is my first.I would do anything for him.Sasuke,I love you with all my heart.I can't wait till the wedding to give you the gift I have been longing to give.'

* * *

One more chapter left!This chapter will probably be done today.Stay tuned.The ending will include the wedding and in the future.There will be no sequel to the sequel of Memories.The next story might not be Naruto.Sorry.Still visit later on.I might write another story.Please reveiw.I worked so damn hard today.I think I wrote five or six chapters today.Stay tuned for the final chapter! 


	17. With all my heart

The last chapter!I swar ther is no more and that mean sequels.Please enjoy the very last chapter.

* * *

The days past by quickly.Sasuke and Sakura found ways to enjoy themsleves.It was really hard for Sakura though.She was pregnant and that marked out alot of activities that she can do.Still she found herself happy because she was with Sasuke.(Awww.)Soon it was the day of the wedding.Sasuke was a nervous wreck.The men were watching Sasuke figdet to death from being nervous.They were close to laughing their asses off.

"Relax,"Naruto said.Sasuke glared at him."Besided what is there to worry about?"Sasuke's glare deepened.

"She might not want to marry me anymor,"he said.

"We are talking about Sakura right?"Naruto asked."She loves you.You guys are even having a child together.

"Twins,"Sasuke corrected."On my birhtday.One a boy and the other a girl."

"Twins on your birhtday!"he exclaimed."Don't worry.She loves you."

"For the first time you right,"Sasuke said.He relaxed.

"Ok..What's that supposed to mean!"Naruto said pissed off.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

"Sakura your so calm!"Hinita said."I thought you might me in panick."

"No,"she said."I no he loves me so what is there to panick about?"

"Your right,"Ten-ten said.

"It's good to see you like this,"Ino said.

The wedding.

Sasuke stood at the end of the asile waiting for his bride.He was no longer nervous.'Naruto was right.'he thought.Sakura came out.'She is such a goddess.'he thought.Everyone gasped.She would be prettiest girl in Kohona after this.Her dress was sleeveless.The dress had Sakura flowers on the bottom.It had a see through material over it.Her hair was down and she had a small crown.Her face had some blush and she wore red lipstick which made her hard to resist.'She is an angel.'he thought again.

"Now then,"the reseptionist said."Shall we begin?"they nodded."Sakura Haruno do you wish to merry Sasuke Uchiha?"

"With all my heart,"she said.His heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke Uchiha do you wish to marry Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes I do,"he said.

"You may put on the rings,"he said.They put on eachothers rings.Sakura had the golden ring with diamond shards.Sasuke recieved Sakura's ring.It was beautiful silver ring with a blue Sakura flower on it.

"You said you liked Sakura flowers,"she said."So I got this for you,"he smiled.They put on the rings and pulled into a passionte kiss.

* * *

Sasuke's birhtday had arrived rather quickly.He was walking back and forth in the waiting room.'I'am worried.'he thought.'What if something bad happens?'He heard a yell from Sakura's room.The docter went out.Sasuke looked at the docter. 

"You may go in,"he said.He entered.Sakura was holding two children in her hands.She looked at Sasuke.

"Happy birthday,"she said."Do you wish to hold them?"she asked.He nodded."Be careful though,"he carefully held them."Meet Fehiro and Emuraude."

"Hello there,"he said with a smile.He looked at Fehiro.The child had onyx eyes.He held on to Sasuke's finger tight.

"He will be like you,"Sakura said.Sasuke looked at Emuraude.She had Emuraude eyes."It's strange how her eyes match her name."

"It's that way because we named her,"he said.Sakura nodded and drifted to sleep.'Sleep well Sakura.'he thought.'You need it.'

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura bought a bigger house.They of course decorated it in blue and now green furniture.Sakura tucked in her children.She looked at them happily. 

Beautiful aren't they?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah they are,"she said.They went downstairs.Sakura sat on the windowsill.She looked at the full moon.Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you,"he whispered in her ear.She looked at the moon.It ilumanated her.She looked beautiful like the angel that had married Sasuke on their wedding.

"I love you to,"she said.They lived there live happily.None broke eachothers hearts.There children had made them proud.And Sasuke loved his wife:Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

At last the story is finished!tear..Please review.I know it's mushy but this my second fanfic.Though I can't wait for my next story.Let me explain why I wrote thease stories rather quickly.Before I signed up as a member I wrote the stories as one story on paper.The story itself is fifty five pages.I'am on my second story.It is not Naruto.The story I will put on the internet and it is 40 pages for now. 


End file.
